Mikoto
Mikoto (ミコト) is a character in Fire Emblem Fates. She is the queen and ruler of Hoshido. Profile Mikoto is the biological mother of the Avatar, stepmother of Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura, and adoptive mother of Azura, all of whom she loves dearly. She is also the biological grandmother of Kana. At some time in the past, Mikoto became Sumeragi's second wife after his first wife's passing and became his second queen consort. She ruled alongside her new husband for some time, but her marriage was sadly short-lived, and she became the new Queen of Hoshido after Sumeragi's tragic death at the hands of the King Garon of Nohr after protecting the Avatar from arrows from Garon's soldiers. She is a kind and polite woman who cares deeply for her new people and is loved by the citizens in turn despite her unknown origins, and rules with the help of the first prince Ryoma. She has the services of Orochi, and Reina as her direct retainers, and Yukimura as her tactician. Previously, Kagero was one of her retainers, but she requested that Kagero pledge her services to Ryoma when he needed to find retainers. Should the Avatar obtain an S-Support with Hinoka, Takumi, or Sakura, they will mention that after the Avatar returned to Hoshido, she had a premonition of their romance and sent them a letter explaining their true family relationship. Ryoma is the only one exempt from this, as he was the only one who knew of their true relationship, that the Avatar's father was not Sumeragi, but was sworn to secrecy of this fact. However, the identity of the Avatar's true father is never revealed through their S-Support. Hidden Truths Mikoto herself does not directly appear in the Xenologues, but her backstory is revealed. Mikoto was born in Valla and is the sister of Arete. One day, she found an amnesiac hooded man and nursed him back to health. The two fell in love and eventually bore a child, the Avatar. However, with the threat of the great dragon Anankos and his hostile takeover of Valla, the hooded man revealed to Mikoto that he is the disembodied soul of Anankos and regretfully decides to send her and the Avatar away from Valla in order to protect her from his dragon half's wrath, along with Arete and her daughter, Azura. Mikoto was successful and managed to eventually make her way to Hoshido where she met King Sumeragi. Seeing her plight, Sumeragi welcomed her and the two eventually fell in love and the two became married. She became the step-mother of the Hoshido royal siblings, however, aside from Ryoma, she made them believe that the Avatar is the child of Sumeragi. Prologue After the death of her husband and the kidnapping of her child, tensions between Hoshido and Nohr increased. Nohr attempted to instigate a war for many years, however Mikoto created a magical barrier that caused any Nohrians that entered Hoshido to immediately lose the will to fight, making a invasion into Hoshido impossible. To counter this, Nohr began assaulting Hoshido with Faceless, dark creatures lacking sentience, thus free to attack Hoshido. After many long years, as fate would have it, during a mission to scope out a base on the border of Hoshido and Nohr, the Avatar is knocked out by Rinkah and brought back to Hoshido. Kaze delivers the Avatar to Castle Shirasagi and Mikoto was finally reunited with her child. After spending a day in Hoshido, they accept Mikoto as their mother, however their reunion is cut short. After gathering much of the Hoshido populace in Shirasagi Castle Town, a hooded man appears, taking the Ganglari from the Avatar and uses it to attack them. However, Mikoto steps in the way of the attack to protect the Avatar, killing her in the process. Overcome with grief from the death of their mother, the Avatar degenerates into their dragon form and retaliates against the assailant. Even though the Avatar's rage is eventually quelled, Mikoto's death causes the barrier she constructed to dissipate, allowing Nohr to finally begin its assault on Hoshido. Birthright A statue of Mikoto has been built in the center of Shirasagi Castle Town in the epilogue of Birthright. The Hoshido siblings vow to their mother that they will continue to protect the peace that she sought. A visage of Mikoto appears over the statue and smiles at her children. Conquest She later reappears in the final chapter as a spirit alongside a deceased Ryoma and the newly deceased Takumi. She gives her support to the Avatar in defeating the infested Takumi. Revelation After defeating Arete in Valla, the Avatar and their army eventually make it into the Vallite Castle. Suddenly, the Avatar is teleported to a dark room where Mikoto materializes out of a pool of water, much to the Avatar's shock. The Avatar refuses to be fooled by the visage of their mother made form by Anankos. However, when they prepare to strike her down, they stop their blade short of her, confused why she did not dodge or block. Mikoto affirms that she believes in her child and only wishes what is best for them, convincing the Avatar to put faith in her words. She advises them to only open the blue doors, but during the third set of doors attempts to trick them into setting off a trap, revealing that she wishes to kill the Avatar and her Hoshidan children so that they can all be together as servants of Anankos. After the battle, she apologizes for tricking them, but the Avatar reconciles because they knew she was being controlled by Anankos. Sakura breaks down, wishing to see her mother once more, but Mikoto smiles, saying that she was happy to see all of her children once more, which is reciprocated by the Hoshido siblings. She notices that the Yato chose the Avatar to wield it and is happy to know that she was right to believe that the Avatar would defeat her. As the Avatar begins to well up, she tells them not to cry and reveals that she was born in Valla and was the sister of Arete. In turn, she reveals that the Avatar is Vallite royalty. She warns them that they will face the biggest dangers up ahead, but knows that they can handle it before she fades away. As the Hoshido siblings mourn their mother's passing, the Avatar is left to think over their identity as a Vallite royalty. However, they realize that their top priority is to take down Anankos. The Avatar looks to the sky and vows to their mother that they will bring peace back to the world for her sake. Personality Befitting of a queen, Mikoto is calm, kind, and graceful and well loved by the people of Hoshido for it. Mikoto has a generous soul, from nursing a man suffering amnesia back to health to raising her late husband's four children and her own niece later on. Orochi describes how her family was disliked for telling bad fortunes alongside the good ones, but Mikoto accepted Orochi and even treated her like a daughter. Mikoto later wept for nights on end after Orochi was injured during an attack on the palace. Despite her serene demeanor, she had her fair share of silly moments. Orochi mentions some of her odder moments in her supports with Ryoma and the Avatar, like dressing too lightly when it snowed, forgetting she had two chopsticks in hand and ended up eating with four, or swimming with her slippers on. While she did keep herself as composed as she could in court, Orochi described her as 'like a wise sage and an accidental jester.' Behind closed doors however, Mikoto agonized over her lost child, keeping herself alone in the shadows. That said, she was not afraid for Orochi and Kagero to see this side of her. After being reunited with them after many years, Mikoto was overcome with joy. However, despite the Avatar's doubts from the revelation, she was patient enough to allow the Avatar to come to their own conclusions, even if it would take much time. In-Game As an Enemy Revelation Chapter 24 - Days Lost |-|Normal= Bow - B Staff - B |Item=Silver Bow Pursuer (Dropped) Wane Festal }} |-|Hard= Bow - B Staff - B |Item=Silver Bow Pursuer (Dropped) Wane Festal }} |-|Lunatic= Bow - B Staff - A |Item=Silver Bow Pursuer (Dropped) Wane Festal }} Xenologue 19 - V: Endless Dawn |-|Normal= Bow - B Staff - A |Item=Silver Hankyu Enfeeble }} |-|Hard= Bow - B Staff - A |Item=Silver Hankyu Enfeeble }} |-|Lunatic= Bow - B Staff - A |Item=Silver Hankyu Enfeeble }} * in Guard stance with General, +4 Str, +6 Def Quotes Help Description The late queen of Hoshido. Died in a surprise attack by Nohr. Chapter 24 (Revelation) Vs. Avatar *'Mikoto': "You've come for me, haven't you, Avatar... When you were kidnapped I was devastated. I always wanted to get back all that time we lost. And now I can. If you surrender, we can serve Anankos together... forever..." *'Avatar': "Mother, you can't mean that..." Defeated V: Endless Dawn Vs. Female Kana * Mikoto: Avatar? * Kana: Do...do you mean Papa? * Mikoto: Hahaha... I am mistaken. That child would be much older than you are now. Why did they never return to my arms? * Kana: What happened to Papa and the others? Do you know where they are?! * Mikoto: No... I don't remember. Once you have your heart's desire, all that's left is to fade into emptiness. My heart aches, child. Perhaps if you came with me, the pain would stop. Vs. Male Kana * Mikoto: My, you are an adorable moppet. You look just like that one did when they were younger... * Kana: I do? * Mikoto: Ah, Avatar... How I wish I could have been a mother to you. To hold your hand, tell you bedtime stories, make meals for you... So many things I wanted to do together... and never could... * Kana: Are you crying? * Mikoto: Am I? How strange. I seem to have already forgotten why. But my memory went, alongside my dreams, a very long time ago. Defeated Critical/Skill Quote *"Lay down your weapons!" Defeated Retreat/Defeated Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Mikoto is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * Etymology Mikoto (尊) means "precious" and "nobility" and is used as a title for Japanese gods, most notably Susanoo-no-Mikoto. Trivia * Mikoto shares her English voice actress, Marisha Ray, with Oboro and Effie. * Like Zola, Iago, Hans, and Garon, Mikoto has unused blushing portraits within the game's code. * According to the Drama CD, Mikoto had a somewhat precise notion of when her death would be. This contradicts the main game, as Yukimura said that she did not know when she would die. Gallery File:Mikoto_Chapter_4_Story_Scene_sprite.png|Mikoto in Chapter 4. File:Mikoto_Cutscene.png|Mikoto interacting with the Avatar. File:Mikoto_Vallite_Cutscene.png|Vallite Mikoto's introduction. File:Mikotoavatar.png|Mikoto's official Twitter icon. File:FE14 Priestess (Mikoto).jpg|Mikoto's battle model as a Priestess. File:B07-095HN.png|Mikoto as a Priestess in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B07-096N.png|Mikoto as a Shrine Maiden in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Female Characters